When a boat is to be moored, it is customary to place a loop, adjacent one end of a rope, over a piling or other mooring device. In many instances, a crew member positions himself or herself close to the bow of the boat, and then either reaches beyond the side of the boat to drape that loop over that piling or other mooring device, or attempts to throw that loop over that piling or other mooring device. Reaching beyond the side of the boat can be both dangerous and uncomfortable; and the throwing of a loop can, unless the crew member is skillful in throwing ropes, involve a good deal of time and frustration.